


It made his heart hurt

by QuestionsOfScience



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: ACOSF SPOILERS, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Family Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuestionsOfScience/pseuds/QuestionsOfScience
Summary: MAJOR ACOSF SPOILERS!a cute feysand fic with their new baby!
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	It made his heart hurt

Rhys watched Feyre’s chest softly rise and fall, she was fast asleep. Nyx was in a cradle that Rhys had moved next to the bed as Feyre didn’t want to leave him by himself. She was naked from the waist up, he traced her tattoos with his hands. 

He hadn’t dared sleep or touch her so soon after what happened even though Feyre assured him that she was fine.

He would never forget how Nesta, who he had once despised with every fibre of his being, had given up almost all of her powers to save Feyre and Nyx. 

He couldn’t sleep, couldn’t stop dreaming about his mates pale and lifeless face and the tiny premature baby that was born far too early. He blamed himself most days, that he shouldn’t have had his wings summoned when they were trying to conceive, he should have warned Feyre not too take her Illyrian form.

But they were here and alive and by his side.

Feyre shifted and murmured something in her sleep and smiled, she hadn’t had any nightmares recently. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

He loved her so much it made his heart hurt.

He loved his son so much it made his heart hurt.

He would do anything to protect them. He would kill for them. he would make any sacrifice, big or small, for them. He loved them so much

It made his heart hurt.


End file.
